


A Royal Coupling

by pwp_fan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: A few months after the creation of the Russian Lostbelt, the beautiful Grand Duchess, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, finds herself at the mercy of its King, the grotesque Ivan the Terrible.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	A Royal Coupling

“My queen, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Anastasia stilled when she saw the palace room, that she had been using as her own, wasn’t empty.

There was no mistaking the monstrous and blue figure of the first Tsar of Russia - the result of him surviving for over nearly half a millennia using magecraft - that sat on the giant bed in the room, nearly dwarfing it. Yet, while said figure was far taller when compared against any other human, it was a far cry from the behemoth she had grown accustomed to over the last few months. In fact, she was certain that what she was witnessing currently was only the crown of the creature that Ivan the Terrible had become; the part of him that still retained a semblance of humanity in its shape, and it was that which waited for her inside the room.

Had he somehow woken up? What had happened to the rest of his body then?

While these thoughts ran through her head, the Tsar beckoned her. Anastasia did as instructed, coming to stand before the creature as her mind recalled the Oprichnik she had witnessed mere moments ago, patrolling the halls of the palace. Their very existence confirmed that the Tsar still dreamed of them.

But if that was true, then what was the creature in front of her? Had Ivan somehow dreamed himself to a partial existence? As her mind stumbled at that realization, Ivan spoke up as he gazed down at her.

“You truly are an ineffable beauty, my beloved Anastasia.” The rumbling voice reminded her of an avalanche.

“You flatter me, my lord husband.” Anastasia demurred softly while she thought about what to do with this fragment of a dream.

She could try to kill it, but there was a possibility that the memory feedback would be distressing enough to wake Ivan from his slumber. The better choice would be to let the dream fragment expend the magical energy that was sustaining it so that it would no longer be able to hold this existence.

“I do not, my queen. Your beauty has remained undiminished from the day we met. Exactly like how throughout the years, the flames of desire raging in my loins have never gone out.”

The train of her thoughts came to a screeching halt when his words fell upon her ears. Anastasia looked at the Tsar, wide-eyed in shock, when one of his gigantic arms fell on her shawl; tearing it off of her and leaving her in her gown.

The shock of the cold against her bare shoulders was enough to get her moving again. Anastasia took a step back as she started running; or at least that was what she tried. However, the fragment of the Tsar proved to be faster, grabbing and pushing her down on the bed. 

Before she even knew what had happened, Anastasia found herself lying on her back with her hands pushed above her and confined inside one of his fists while the form of Ivan the Terrible towered over her, her legs lying in the cavern between his legs.

“I have gone for far too long without being inside of you my love.” The creature rumbled above her, while his other hand reached down to his waist as it tore off the piece of clothing covering his groin. “I must have you right now.”

“M-my Tsar,” Anastasia stuttered in dread as her mind boggled at the _sheer_ size of his revealed manhood. The blue, veiny appendage of his, standing firm and upright, was as tall and wide as one of Kadoc’s upperarms, “W-wait.”

The brute holding her down on the bed, however, barely seemed to hear her words, seemingly lost in his memories.

“Ahhh. That face of yours takes me back, my queen.” Ivan spoke as the fingers of his free hand grabbed the top of her gown before pulling. The garment was torn away with a snap leaving her privates bare to the cold air. “The first woman I shared my bed with in my youth also had a similar expression on her face when I revealed my prodigious member to her.”

At that the giant brought his manhood down until it was lying against her body, reaching from her lower lips to near her chest.

Anastasia shuddered in equal parts horror and disgust at feeling his grotesque member against her skin; doubly so when he started grinding his enormous length against her body, with its tip hitting the underside of her breasts. It quickly became apparent to Anastasia that she would have to suffer the ignominy and humiliation of being defiled and violated by the monster above her, since Kadoc and she weren’t ready for their coup yet. It felt almost as if bile rose up her throat with that realization when her captor haltingly spoke up once more, almost as if he was in a trance.

“So _pristine_ … so _exquisite_... _mine_.”

With those words, he started lining up his manhood against her lower lips. Anastasia closed her eyes even as she braced herself to take in his humongous length inside her. She swallowed and tried consoling herself with the fact that at least her body was no longer a human’s, which meant it could take a far higher degree of punishment. Since if she had been a human, there would have been no way for her to survive having something so big inside of her.

And then Ivan _slammed_ his length into her, and any and all such thoughts fled her mind.

Anastasia _screamed_ ; an inhuman sound ripped out of her throat filled with the extreme agony of having her most private place invaded so brutally and suddenly by something so titanic.

She struggled wildly against her violator; her arms shook as they sought to escape their confines, her legs kicked violently against both the open air as well as the rock hard thighs of the one above her, her head moved around blindly, mindlessly screaming her lungs out while her body flailed helplessly, hoping to pull away from the object that seemed intent on splitting her down the middle. Her mind became empty of everything except the thought of escape.

As a consequence of her mindless struggles, the room they were in was nigh-instantaneously frozen solid even as Anastasia inadvertently called out to her familiar. Yet before she could even convey the simplest of orders to her Viy, Ivan proceeded to plunge his monstrous member further into the grand duchess.

The Tsar’s manhood, slammed past Anastasia’s inner walls, effortlessly destroying any resistance it met with his size and strength while spreading them wide open under its assault until it reached the entrance to her womb. But even the doorway guarding the duchess’ deepest parts stood no chance against the determined Tsar seeking to claim his prize. It held true for a fraction of a second before being smashed open under the force of the thrust. It then proceeded to crash against the walls of her womb, thus filling up her hidden passageway entirety with its length, whereupon it finally came to a halt.

Her screams and struggles reached new heights as Ivan so forcefully pushed his enormous member the rest of the way and into her innermost place. Tears streamed down her pale face at the indescribable pain his length evoked in her body, from her lower lips to the core below her chest, which appeared as an extremely visible bulge, as she felt her insides being spread open.

This tableau didn't last for long as within moments Ivan pulled his manhood back up her tunnel before slamming it forward and crashing once more into her womb. And then he did it again.

As Ivan rammed his length into the walls of her womb, over and over, her futile struggles against him became wilder while her screams doubled and redoubled in their intensity until they could go no higher. And still she kept on screaming.

Anastasia screamed and wept under the creature's relentless assault; who doggedly kept slamming away at her womb with full force, intent on carving the shape of his manhood into her passageway, until she had screamed herself ragged.

As the intensity of her screams died down, they were instead replaced by the sounds of meaty _thwacks_ \- that of Ivan repeatedly battering the back of her womb with his titanic length.

This went on for a while as the Tsar sought to leave his imprint into the very body of the duchess. When Ivan finally came inside the duchess about half an hour later, Anastasia had been long lost to the shores of unconsciousness.

His seed exploded out of his member, splattering against the walls of her womb and quickly filling it up to the brim, and then some more.

The fragment of a dream of the first Tsar which had so completely laid claim to the Grand Duchess breathed a sigh that was akin to a thunderstorm as he finished emptying his seed into her most utterly abused womb. And then scattered into the wind with his next breath, with the mana sustaining the dream that had been him, completely used up.

The moment he disappeared, his excess seed, which until then had been kept bottled up inside of Anastasia's womb by virtue of his shaft completely filling the entrance to her womb, came flooding out. It overflowed out of her thoroughly broken cunt in a gushing torrent, splashing and soaking the mattress with its sheer volume.

The flow kept on for nearly a minute before eventually slowing down to a trickle. And still a significant amount of it was left inside of her, splattered across the walls of her burrowed out canal and floating inside of her womb, which remained half-filled with Ivan's seed even after the great flood.

Anastasia remained like that for another two hours, her abused body lying naked and motionless on her bed inside the palace, her eyes rolled up into her head and Ivan's seed dripping down her ruined cunt.


End file.
